


but it's too expensive

by bloodredcherries



Category: Baby-Sitters Club & Related Fandoms, Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: babysitters100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: It’s too expensive, Mallory.





	but it's too expensive

It’s too expensive, Mallory. 

 

The four words that I had dreaded hearing the most as the eldest of eight children had finally dramatically affected me. And, no, I wasn’t being dramatic. Riverbend being ‘too expensive’ was legitimately the _most_ stale thing that Mom and Dad had ever said to me in the eleven years that I had been alive. Didn’t they see that going away to boarding school was the best thing that I could do for myself?

 

I just wanted to escape that _name_. Spaz Girl. It was the most offensive name I had ever been called — or heard anyone be called. And Riverbend was going to be my escape. There would be no bullies — Spaz Girl. Spaz. Girl. Spaz Girl. I could be free. 

 

But it’s too expensive. 

 

Even with the scholarship. The scholarship is only for one semester — and I _know_ that — and it only covers the cost of my tuition, not the cost of room and board. Mom and Dad said that that’s not worth it…even to deal with Spaz Girl. 

 

They don’t understand. 

 

But it’s too expensive. 

 

Dad says that — that there are other options. Options here, here in Stoneybrook. He says I could look into Stoneybrook Day, or Kelsey Middle School, even Stoneybrook Academy. He says that he thinks that being called _that word_ isn’t the end of the world. That people won’t be in middle school forever. That the people calling me that will graduate in June. I guess he has a point about that. 

 

But being called Spaz Girl _hurts_. 

 

But, if it’s too expensive, I guess it’s just too expensive.

 


End file.
